It's All My Fault
by Len-Kagamine-Is-A-Sexy-Vampire
Summary: Len had pushed me out of the way. Causing him, not me, to die. RinxLen


**OMG! This is the saddest story I ever wrote!**

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Okay. This is gonna be the best day ever!" Miku said. She was already dressed and ready to go. Today was mine and Len's birthday. Not only were we gonna celebrate that, we were gonna have a huge party for the whole Vocaloid group. Cause we've been friends for so long.

Looking around, I relized the only people not ready were me and Len. So, both of us quickly ran upstairs, got ready, and ran back down. Today was really gonna be the best day ever. We all walked outside, and got into Miku's car.

We were on the road. Everyone was excited. Nothing could go wrong. "Okay. So, what do you guy's want to eat. Pizza or Sushi?" Miku asked driving normaly.

Me and Len didn't have to think, and at the same time said,"Pizza!"

Miku lauged. the rest of the conversation we had in the car was basically about funny things that had happened in the past. So, we were all laughing, and joking. Then Miku's eye's shot at the mirror of the car. I had looked into it too. A car was behind us, catching up really fast, as if they were going to cause us to crash.

Soon, the whole car had figured out about the chaser's. Miku didn't want to speed, but she didn't want to die either. So, she stepped on the gas, and the engine went. We started of like a rocket. Then, something happened. I don't know how. But, Miku had lost control over the car, and was fricking out. All of us were.

After her loosing control, it was no shock we crashed. We had crashed into the old bowling ally that was abandeoned. From what I remember, Me, Len, Miku, and Neru were thrown out of the car. I looked up, and I saw a piece of brick, make that a huge peice, about to crush me. I threw my head down, and cover it with my hands, trying not to cry. When all the sudden I heard, "RIN!!" And someone had pushed me out of the way. I heard the brick hit the ground. I looked back, and I saw blood. I also saw hair. Blonde hair. Len's hair. Len had pushed me out of the way. Causing him, not me, to die. I looked at my crushed twin, and tears started to run down my face. I looked around for Miku and Neru, I couldn't find them. But, I did see Haku running this way.

She looked at me. "Rin! Are you okay?" I wonder why I wouldn't be. I look at my body, and I hadn't even know that I had broken my arm.

"Yeah." I said. I was still hurt by the fact that Len was dead.

Soon after the crash, the ambulance and police came. Me, Miku, Neru, Keito, Teto, and Meiko were sent to the hospital. Len's body went too. Dare I say it.

I had the broken arm. My right one. Miku had a slight head injury(from the glass). Neru's legs were both broke. Keito had glass slung into his stomach. Teto's now paralizyed. Meiko had now been blinded in one eye. And Len was crushed. Haku, Luka, and Gakupo were okay. Luckly.

Me, and the rest of the hospitaled people had to stay there for a little while.

"Rin-Chan?" I opened my eye's to see Miku standing beside my hospital bed. She had a bandage wraped around her head. "Only a few more weeks before you get to come home."

I looked at her. Even thought I already knew. I asked, "Is Len,..., dead?"

Miku's face turned into a very sad face. "Y-yes." She started to cry. "His funearal was three day's ago." My tears started to fall. Miku sat down,and looked at me. "I was going to tell you, but you were asleep."

I was crying, nothing anyone said could heal me. Maybe my arm will get better, but my heart will alway's have half a peice missing. Me without Len is like a guitar without strings. After a few moments of hearing nothing but tears, Keito, Meiko, and Neru had came in. Keito had a bandage around his stomach, Meiko's eyepatch had slight blood spot on it, and Neru had her cruches.

"Wh-where's Te-teto?" I was still crying, so I couldn't speak well.

"Um,.., she's kinda paralizyed." Neru said. She acted like she didn't care. Deep down inside, she was crying. Us Vocaloid's are a family. If one crys, we all cry. If one laughs we all laugh. Soon enough, Neru's eyes watered up, and she to started to cry.

That's the bad thing about being in such a big family, means that's more people to cry about when they leave. My birthday was the worst, and it's all because of some gang chasing us. If my best hand wasn't broke, and I knew who they were, they'd be in jail with a broken skull.

After we had gotten out of the hospital(Except Teto), Haku started cooking food for us. I didn't eat, cause we were eating Banana Pudding. I didn't fill like eating Len's favroite pudding.

* * *

School I thought would take my mind off of everything. So, I walked into my homeroom. My teacher had a huge, yellow poster bored laid out on the floor. The whole class was surrounding it.

I walked over to it, and once again, I cried. I tried not to. Cause when one of us cry, the other really do start crying. I'm not lying. That the way we were programed. Don't asked why. Cause I'll explain later. By now the whole Vocaloid family should be crying. The poster said, in big bold letters, "**R.I.P LennyCakes! We miss you!**"

LennyCakes was Len's nickname, cause he was just so nice to everyone. It was hard not to like him, unless you were a stuck-up football joke.

The whole class was signing the poster. They gave the pen to me telling me "It's okay." and "You'll be fine." and crap like that. I signed my name in my very neatest cursve writing. Still trying to hold back my tears. I wouldn't have, if Miku didn't of had a test that day. A big test. So, crying in the middle of it would be distracting.

As you probley know, I don't really pay attetion in class. So, now, I'll explain the crying when one crys thing. Me and my family are robot's with every single cell of a human. We can just download stuff on us like the internet. The creator's of us had seriouly messed up. We all had this chip installed in us, but it didn't do what it was sappose to, so thusfore, crying and laughing my friends. Crying, and laughing.

My teacher told me and one of the cheerleaders to go hang our poster of rememberance in the gym. I knew he made me cause Len was my brother, and he thought I would want to help the school remember him. Did I? No. I wanted nothing to do with this stupid's school remembering program. It just made me fill worse. Len was just protecting me. He wasn't selfish. He wouldn't of just let me die. He didn't.

Hanging up the poster in the gym, I saw five of the worst FJ's (football jokes). That's what I call them. There group is acutally called H2O. Don't ask why, cause I don't know. The FJ group never liked Len. They alway's picked on him, cause he was smarter than them, and he wouldn't be the one not going to collage. I saw them headed this way. I knew what they were going to say. "So, Rin. How's life without th-" After one of them started a heard them get slapped. I looked back. It as Meiko. "What was that for!!??!!??!!"

"Rin, go back to class." After she said that. I headed back.

* * *

_Meiko's POV_

After I saw Rin leave, I turned towards Kilik. "What were you gonna say?"

"I was just going to remind her about her past." He laughed. "About her dead family."

"Kilik,.." Incase you didn't know, Kilik, somehow, ended up being my boyfriend. "Len's my family too." Tears were about to form,but I stoped them I had already cried once today. "And, he wasn't bad, so why did you pick on him? And, why are you happy he's gone? Why are you happy that his whole life just got threwn away? And, most of his life was ruined, and pitiful, because of you guys. And, you're happy!" This, time my tears started, and they wouldn't stop. "We're done."

"You're breaking up with me, cause of that!" He's voice sounded shocked.

"Yes. And, I hope you relieze that you're the worst people ever." After that I walked over to the bleachers. I wasn't lying. Lennycakes's life was ruined by those guys. He never really talked to anyone other than us. Cause he was scared of the world. He really never talked to us about why, but he did tell Rin. He told Rin anything she wanted to know.

* * *

_Miku's POV_

Rin must of cried during class today, cause I did. Then I did again. I wonder what's happening. Thank god I knew everything on that test so I could zoom through it. Now, I was going to the bathroom. In the hallway, I ran in Rin. "Rin-Chan!" I ran over to her. "So what happen first peirod. Did you cry?"

"Yeah." She was about to start again. "My class made a poster." Well, that poster must of said something about LennyCakes. Most likely R.I.P.

"Oh, Well. I just wanted to tell you that I'm done with that test. So, if you cry, it's okay." I checked the watch I had. "Well, I gotta go back to class. Bye Rin."

* * *

_Rin's POV_

After Miku left, I went inside the bathroom. I just wanted to wash my hands. No one was in there. So, I put soap on my hands, and stuck them under the water. I looked up at my reflection. I looked at it with wide eyes. I didn't see me. I saw Len. I backed away, and ran out the bathroom. That didn't happen. I couldn't of. Maybe I was just seeing things. That had to be it.

Or, Maybe Len's reflection, will be my constent reminder. Something that will replay the sence in my head over, and over. So I'll never forget the day my twin died. Tear's were rolling down my cheecks. So I headed back to class.

In the classroom, the teacher wasn't doing anything, and the class was being loud. That ment they didn't do anything after I left. I sat down on my desk, and buried my head in my arms. I was crying again. That car wreck ruined my life. Teto may never move again, and Len died.

My life may never be the same. No. It will never be the same.

I was walking home from school with Miku and Neru (Meiko had after school pratice). Walking home with them reminded me of walking home with Len. We would always walk home together, and laugh about the sillyest things.

We weren't talking, because no one had anything to say. All the sudden I heard about five people jumping down from a dumpster.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't three girls walking home from school alone." One of them said.

"Leave us alone." Miku demanded. "Neru has her cellphone."

"Yeah. I'll call the cops." Neru added.

The guys chuckled, and i just stayed quiet. "Yeah call the cops. We don't care."

"We've been watching you three ever sence last year. We've been waiting for you to be alone, but the guy was always with you." By that guy I guess they meant Len.

"MIKU!" Kaito ran around the corner, and kicked the five guys all in one. He looked at thm, and laughed. "That's what I call killing two birds with one stone."

So, Kaito stayed with us the rest of the way, and told us he'd walk us home from school from now on.

When we got home, I went straight to mine and Len's room. We had this huge mirror on the wall. I looked in it, and saw Len again. I looked at Len for a little while. He wasn't going away. He was my reflection now. I don't know how. But, he was. Or, was my mind playing a trick on me? I guess I'll never know.

And another wonder I have. Is Teto going to be okay. Or, are we going to loose her too? And, will my reflection forever be Len's?

**

* * *

**

**Okay! Well that's the first chapter. (Sorry for the spelling errors. I'm still working on my Spell Check thing.)**

**Here are question I want you guys to answer!**

**1. Would you rather have Miku to have a dairy or Laptop Journal.**

**2. What should Meiko's after school pratice be for? VollyBall or Tennis?**

**3. Should Rin start eating less than usaul? (VERY IMPORTANT!)**

**4. Do you likes Len's nickname? (LOL. I just want to know. LennyCakes is a cute name to me.)**

**Okay. If you want more, than Reveiw!**

**OMG. This is one of the saddest story's I've ever wrote. T.T I no own Vocaliod. **

* * *


End file.
